Drawn To The Dark
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: Bellatrix had always been attracted to the Dark Arts. Nobody should have been surprised that she joined the Dark Lord, and fell hard for him. The story of a mad, dark and twisted woman who fell for the wrong man. Bellamort through a drabble collection.
1. First Attraction

This drabble is written for the 'Can You Write A Drabble Collection Competition, Round 1' (Prompts: mandatory: smirk, snow, bloody hell!; optional: headache, infuriate; bonus: crystal ball, Chair Collapses Under Someone) and the 52 Weeks of Writing 2013 Competition (Prompt: New Year).

_Word count:_291

**First Attraction**

It was Christmas, and for once it had snowed. Usually Bellatrix would have loved this, for she always liked the cold bite that came with it, but this once she hated it. Her whole family was celebrating, and her cousins (and sisters) were just too loud for her. It was more than infuriating and she could already feel the headache coming. What would New Year's Eve be like if Christmas was like this?

Fortunately she had a plan, one that Kreacher the House Elf was only too happy to help with since he hated Sirius. Already, as she sneaked out of the room she could hear her cousin's chair creaking as he used it like one would a horse as he proudly – and loudly – narrated one of his dreams where a seer had predicted from her crystal ball that he would slay a dragon.

Her goal was to reach the library, where she would take the books she had seen her father read. They had seemed deliciously dark and she had heard their call, beckoning her like a siren's song. She could only want for more and fortunately she knew the way.

She didn't need to look and the loud "Bloody Hell" from her cousin, followed by angry shrieking from the adults at the language, brought a smirk to her face. Obviously Kreacher's weakened chair had collapsed under the dark-haired boy at last, allowing her to enter the library.

Finding what she wanted was easy, and the books turned out even better than she had hoped. She forgot time and it was her father who found her.

She had thought he would be angry, but he was happy. She got the best gift that year: access to that darkness.


	2. First Touble

Prompts used: hurt and midnight (mandatory), just my luck (optional) and ACHOO (bonus).

_Word count:_430

**First Trouble**

Bellatrix' tenth birthday had been only a few days ago, but already she felt ready to try something more, to prove she was old enough to practice what she had learned from the books she had read. After all, she was a Black and as her mother always told her, nothing should be able to stop her. She had done enough reading for the moment, and she wanted to try something more… interesting. She had only one year before she could go to Hogwarts so why should it matter if she began magic a bit earlier?

She went to sleep early that night, but she sleep wasn't in her plans. She waited until her sisters fell asleep, until her parents went to their bedroom and waited until midnight to make sure everyone was asleep.

Sneaking out of her room was easy and taking her father's wand – which she knew fit her the best – from his bedside table even easier. Retrieving a book from the library and going in the unused room at the end of the corridor was as easy as breathing.

She should have known something would go wrong, because everything had been too easy. The simple Dark spell she had wanted to practice – a curse that gave its victim the symptoms of a common cold but could only be treated with the counter-curse and also had to be treated within the first three days else it became permanent - turned on her.

The backlash hurt. It was like a rubber band had been stretched too much and had slapped back on her.

"ACHOO!" Of course, failing the spell wasn't enough; she had to become a victim of her own curse too.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice her loud sneezes had awoken her parents. She did notice, however, how angry they were when they saw what she had done.

"Just my luck," she muttered as her parents entered the room before she sneezed again.

Fortunately, they were angry over the fact that she could have hurt herself and not over her sneaking out. After healing her, they told her they were proud of her interest in Dark magic, which sowed she was a real Black.

Unfortunately, that didn't mean she wasn't punished. Her parents forbid her from trying more Dark magic before she came back from her first Hogwarts' year. How could they think they could stop her from practicing what called to her?

She would show them, she would show everyone how she didn't need to wait for that long.


	3. First Meeting

Drabble written for the Can You Write A Drabble Collection Competition, Round 3 (Prompts: "Did you say something?", "No you're not.", Tempting, "What did you say your name was?" / "I didn't.", "I'm doomed." and for the Magical Object Competition (Goblet of Fire: Write about some sort of choice).

_Word count:_191

**First Meeting**

Why she had needed to put that stupid Hat on was and would stay a mystery. It was obvious she'd never get in anything else but Slytherin.

Calmly, but feeling perhaps the happiest she had ever had since she been allowed to read about Dark magic, she sat down at her new table, and was about to applaud one of her new classmate when a hand appeared in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm not interested."

"I was just being polite when meeting my future wife, _Bellatrix_."

Startled, she looked up and found herself staring at an older boy who was smirking at her.

"Excuse me, did you say something?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

He was infuriatingly smug, but two could play this game.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"A shame. I suppose I'll have to do without then. Really, and I thought you were being _polite_."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Of course. I'm Rodolphus. Lestrange. And I believe we have… how to say it? Common interests."

The hand was still there, and it was tempting…

She shook it.

"I'm doomed."

"Yes you are."


End file.
